


Assumptions

by Oh_Toasty



Series: Trans Characters [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Sexual Activities, Nonbinary Sebastian, Other, Social Gender Dysphoria, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people see Seb Moran they don't see them for who they really are they see a man, and sometimes that hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

They chose to be a sniper because it's impersonal. They don't have to be near people who will make assumptions about them. They chose to work for James Moriarty because his assumption was different, it was correct. It was because of this that they fell in love with him. 

Loving Jim was hard, but at the same time it was easy. Seb would do anything Jim asked and in return Jim loved them back. 

There were days when Jim asked the unthinkable of Seb. He would send them to deal with a person who they would have to be in close proximity to and Seb found that they hated those days even while they loved them. They would always remember the very first time Jim had asked this of them and how it had led to their little ritual for every time Jim needed them to do it. 

It had been cold and they had just sat on a roof for six hours waiting for a target. When she finally came they took the shot and packed up quickly hoping to go home and warm up. They had no such luck; Jim had called them and asked to meet at a restaurant four miles away. 

They had agreed and walked there slowly, cautiously as one had to be when working for a crazy movie nap empire. By the time they arrived it was noon and Jim Moriarty was waiting for them. Perhaps if he had been alone Seb would've sucked down to kiss him, but it was unlikely. There was no need to risk revealing their relationship, it was to be confined within the walls of their home. 

Instead Seb stopped a foot away and looked over the man standing next to Jim. He looked like an investor who was looking for a little spice in his life. He probably had no clue about how deep Jim's network really ran. It didn't matter though, Seb could smell the money on him the form of the expensive cologne their own father had once worn. 

So they turned back to Jim and pulled on their professional face asking, "what is it that you wanted of me sir?"

"Ahh yes, Seb, I'm afraid that Mr. Franklin and I had a scheduling mishap. There is something I simply must take care of today. So today you shall receive the pleasure of escorting Mr. Franklin throughout our fine humanitarian center. "

Seb sighed they weren't even going to be showing him anything real, just a front to the real business. Still the money would be a serious benefit and it was their job to benefit the net work. 

So Seb swallowed their pride and smiled at the man saying, "It would be my genuine please."

It wasn't. Jim had left shortly after proclaiming that Mr. Franklin, "was in very good hands." Once they were alone together Seb began to feel a slight discomfort as they had time to realize what Franklin thought of them, what gender he thought they were. 

However they held their tongue, they had to do this for Jim. He had asked them to and so they would. Still it took all of their self control not to lash out when the man clasped a heavy hand on their shoulder and said, "Let's get going my dear boy."

The rest of the day continued like that, a haze of misgendering. Still Seb managed to grin and bare it. They had always been a good actor; they needed to be living with their father. They had managed to hide a lot from him whether it be that they weren't quite a boy or the boy that they had gone down on in their bedroom not even fifteen minutes ago. So yes, Seb was great at hiding things but that didn't mean they had to enjoy it. 

When they had returned home and seen Jim curled up in an armchair before the fire, they had sat before him and Jim had begun to comb long fingers through their silky blond hair. 

With a tremble in their voice Seb had said, "Please don't make me do that again."

Those fingers had stilled in their grooming and their partner asked, "What happened?"

It was then that the dam broke, they usually didn't cry but this was Jim; he was allowed to see them at their worst. So Seb stopped hiding and told him about their day and how they hated it. They hated how people would just assume that they were male and that they were misgendered all of the time. 

Jim just ran his fingers across Seb's scalp and massaged their head lovingly. When the tears finally stopped flowing and Seb looked up at their partner. Jim had this strange look in his eyes and he leaned down to kiss Seb slow and sweet. That night they made love instead of their usual frantic behavior and Seb thought that maybe, just maybe it would all be okay.


End file.
